La réussite de l'équipe n321
by Cacuts
Summary: Une guerre à éclaté entre Norman et Cyprien, embarquant tout le monde dans leur conflit. Un rêve que j'ai fait et qui a fini ici x')


Hello bande de gens ! Et ouais, de toute évidence, je suis en vie. Et je tient à m'excuser pour l'attente dans les fics, j'ai eu un ENORME manque d'inspi, et j'ai commencé une autre fic, pas sur l'univers de SLG.

Quoi qu'il en soit, avec la venue de Woor chez moi (coucou twa 3) j'ai fait un rêve étrange qu'on a décidé d'écrire et de poster ici. Donc, je préviens, c'est une crackfic ^^

J'vous promet de vous sortir un chapitre de Tu les auras pas bientôt, en attendant j'vous salue !

Lundi 25 juillet 2013. La guerre fut déclarée entre Cyprien et Norman. Chacun voulant plus d'abonnés que l'autre. Elle commença sur le net, mais fini dans le monde réel. Des équipes avaient été formées, et d'autres avait été obligé de rejoindre les troupes.

C'est le cas de l'équipe au matricule n°321, composé des soldats Mathieu Sommet, Woor Energy, Antoine Daniel, Gaëlle Forel, et Manon Berchat.

Tous se battaient pour Cyprien, contre leur volonté. Certains n'aimaient même pas ses vidéos !

Mais c'était sois ça, sois la destruction totale de leurs ordinateur, sans la possibilité de le remplacer. Alors ils combattaient.

Il y avait droit à toute sortes d'armes : automatique, lance-patate, pixélisés, blanches, bulles, etc… Le gouvernement avait basculé entre temps, sous la puissance de Norman. Tout avait été décidé au jeu de mimes. Et Norman était le plus fort. Il a battu les Illuminati 5 à 3. Les soldats avaient donc tous les droit. On les encourageaient même à voler des voitures et autres armes.

Et tout bascula le 7 septembre 2015. Toute la Terre avais choisi son camps, et c'était abonné à une chaîne ou l'autre, la guerre devrait être finie. Mais la cupidité humaine avais fait le reste, et les deux youtubers avec exigés encore plus d'abonnés. Une réunion stratégique de toute les équipes fut suggéré.

C'est pourquoi l'équipe n°321 se retrouva dans la chambre, ou plutôt l'Antre de Woor. Tous se saluèrent, prirent un thé, un café, ou un IceTea, puis s'assit n'importe ou. Un silence dérangeant régnait sur la pièce. Il fut brisé lorsque que Gaëlle prit la parole.

« -Hum... Bon, du coup, on se la joue comment pour ces conneries ?

\- On pourrait convaincre les gens de se créer un deuxième compte, juste pour s'abonner à l'autre chaîne ? proposa timidement Manon.

\- Je crois pas que ça marcherais… dit Antoine en fronçant les sourcils, ils se retrouveraient à égalité, et en voudraient plus, et la on sera bien couillonné.

\- Pas faux, admit Mathieu. »

Un autre silence commençait à s'installer, avant que toute la joyeuse bande n'entende Nothing Eles Matters dans la chambre de la sœur de la fille avec un mouton mort vierge à la place de cheveux. Ils se mirent tous à chanter (hurler serait plus exact) avant de regarder la caméra de surveillance et de se remettre au travail. Ils réfléchirent un instant en silence avant que Woor fasse un bond d'un mètre et demi, en hurlant : J'AI Trouvé !

Tous les autres la regardèrent d'un air surpris : elle, elle a réussi à réfléchir ? Ce problème semblait pourtant sans issue !

Alors, en se rapprochant tous comme dans Scoubidou, elle leurs expliqua son plan.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain ou il pu être appliqué : l'équipe n°321 vola un équipement sous-marin, et de la branchiflore améliorée de Neville. Ainsi, ils pourront rester à tout jamais dans l'eau. Car oui, leur but était de coloniser les mers, en allant voir le père d'Ariel. Ils mangèrent toute l'algue et enfilèrent leurs costumes avant de plonger.

Lorsqu'ils furent à une profondeur suffisante, Mathieu sortit sa baguette de Petit Poney, histoire d'invoquer le roi Triton. Mais il ne réussi qu'a faire apparaître un espadon super classe avec une cape rouge et le pouvoir de manipuler l'espace et le temps.

Woor s'approcha, d'un air très intéressé. En effet, grande amatrice de poisson en tout genre, elle adorait cet espadon spécial. Lui, en retour, la regarda amoureusement. C'était tellement niais que les violons commencèrent à jouer, et des pétales de roses tombèrent autour des deux amoureux.

« Bonjour ! Je suis l'espadon de la rivière et des mers du sud ! Je contrôle aussi le temps et l'espaces ! Tu veux m'épouser ? » proposa-t-il à Woor avec la voix de Maité.

Celle-ci, surexcitée, ne sus quoi répondre, rougis fortement et répondit :

« Oui, avec grand plaisir ! »

Alors la guerre fut oublié pour l'équipe n°321, qui s'occupa du mariage de leur amie. Grâce à la branchiflore améliorée, ils resteraient pour toujours des sirène. Il paraîtrait même que Mathieu et Antoine avaient passé une folle nuit d'amour avec le Roi Triton. Mais ça, ce sera pour la prochaine fois !


End file.
